Frigid Fiend
by Kirei Baka Kasumi
Summary: Second Sequel to Skipping Stones. Gun shots, bloody wounds and violent acts. The things they do to each other on a daily basis suddenly gets more emotion. MW. .Violence, ye have been warned.


**Frigid Fiend**

* * *

She ran as quickly as she could, but the pain coming from her leg was starting to register with her brain and slow her actions. Her arm wasn't that bad, as long as she kept it in one place. It would be easier to fix, but she'd need to find a safe place before she stopped. 

They had some nerve, coming out in broad daylight and shooting at her like that.

Turning a sharp corner, she saw her safety in a dilapidated building. It was old, looming in the daylight and casting ominous shadows everywhere. The dead building was everything she could ask for in this situation.

That and the head of Logan Cale served to her on a silver platter.

* * *

"Sir! Special Agent White, sir!" the eager lackey called, running up to the imposing man with a radio in his hand. 

"What is it Otto?" White asked impatiently, watching a small coffee establishment open its doors for the last time. He knew she wouldn't be happy with this knowledge.

"Unit-C has 452 cornered, sir! They're waiting for your orders."

White looked at the man, and could see the excitement practically radiating off of him. The transgenic seemed to have that affect on his men. "Tell them they are not to move until I get there." He said, glaring at the smaller man. "If they so much as sneeze in her direction, they can consider it a signature on their death warrant."

* * *

Squatting under the window, she sighed. The unit that had driven her off the road, and her messenger bike, just stopped at the end of the alley leading up to the building. Sure, they were giving her time, but she didn't like it. She had a bounty of all things on her head, and they were sitting out there having a cup of tea! 

It was giving her the perfect opportunity to escape and get back to Terminal City for some medical attention, but it was ridiculously unnerving.

Looking down at her leg, she saw nothing but denim, flesh, blood and gravel. Nothing here would fight infection, only cause more damage. Popping her shoulder back in, though it wasn't perfect, it would have to do for now. Taking off her jacket, she ripped off her sweater and slowly started ripping off the sleeves. She'd use those to clean up the mess of her thigh, and then tear the rest into strips and use those for bandages.

One last quick look out the window was all she allowed herself before she got to work.

* * *

"I want a full report, and I want it now!" White called out, walking regally up to the Unit. He found it hilarious, the fact that he had to call this group of mismatched, under trained men a Unit. The stupidity of humans never failed to amaze him. 

A short, stumpy man ran forward, offering a quick salute before he answered. "Commanding Officer Reese ready to report, sir!" At White's nod, he began. "We were out in Sector four when we spotted the Transgenic. We took a shot, but missed, and she ran. We were able to run her off her bike, and followed her here, where she has barricaded herself inside the building." He looked proud until he noticed the scowl on White's face.

"The last I saw, it was still bright out, Officer Reese." He said, Reese visibly cringing. When he tried to take a step back, White took a step forward and continued; his voice a threatening growl. "So, are you telling me that you and your men are stupid enough to fire at a transgenic in broad daylight, in what I'm sure was a busy, urban area?"

"Sir, sir we," he stuttered, but White didn't let him say anymore.

"Do you know what kind of reprimands, what kind of unmentionable trouble the organization would have to go through if your trigger happy men had shot a civilian? Do you know what they would do to you?" When he was sure Reese was about to piss his pants, he moved back and sneered at the stout man. "You and your men will lock down the perimeter, and make sure that she does not leave this building." Turning to Otto, he gave the man a quick, affirmative gesture. "My team goes in in five."

* * *

She heard the car pull up, heard his voice, and nearly groaned. In all honesty, the man had a way of turning up when and where she least wanted him. 

Securing the last bandage, she slowly raised herself to her feet before applying any weight to the injured leg. It wasn't that bad, but it would get worse if she stayed here and fought it out with White.

Moving away from the window, she quietly made her way to the old staircase.

* * *

The building had eleven floors, no basement, and a completely cemented flat roof. It was an apartment building before the pulse, but was abandoned and forgotten sometime after. It wasn't in danger of caving in, the foundation and support beams still very strong. It was just another of the city's forgotten hiding places. A place that was perfect for transgenics to use. 

At least, that's what Otto had said before they entered the building.

He quietly led his men up the main stair case, knowing that 452 was to smart to stay on the first floor and in sight of everyone on ground level. The stairs creaked under his men's feet, but not his own.

When they reached the second floor, two armed agents went out in every direction. Once they finished sweeping the floor, they continued up. It wasn't until the ninth floor that White actually heard anything. It wasn't a loud noise, and he highly doubted that anyone else heard it.

Looking around the floor, he noticed how it was split in two. A solid brick wall stood, the floor caved in around it. Stepping closer, White saw that the wall stretched all the way from the roof of the ninth floor, to the floor of the eighth.

Turning to his men, he quickly sent them to the left, and went off to the right on his own. They didn't question him, and for that he was grateful. He could still hear a small scratching noise off in the direction he was headed.

* * *

_Too easy._ She thought, watching as he sent them off. _Always were the backstabbing, one man team growing up, weren't you White?_

She watched his progress easily from the rafters above his head. While the floors below had normal, plaster ceilings, this floor had a higher ceiling with rafters that were very dark. They were also very easy to hide in, which is why she couldn't help an ugly scowl from crossing her face when he looked up and pointed his gun directly in her direction.

"Really now 452, you don't think I know your tricks by now?" He said sweetly, that arrogant smirk plastered on his face. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl and come down."

She jumped and landed silently before him, the scowl replaced by a blank, calculating look. "How long do you think you have before they come looking for you and find that you haven't shot me yet?" She asked smartly. He only shrugged.

"How long do you think you have before they come looking for me and find that they have the perfect opportunity to shoot you in the back of the head?" He asked, his tone mimicking hers. She glared heatedly at him.

"Are you going to shoot me or not? I don't have the patience to play your mind games today."

"And why is that, 452?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. "I always thought you liked my mind games."

"Cute White, cute." She sneered, letting her eyes drift over her shoulder for a second. No one was gallivanting over yet.

He smirked. "Paranoid?"

She smirked back. "Well trained."

"So is that why you're here, stuck in a building with a gun pointed at your head?"

"Actually," she said, shifting her weight off her right leg. "I'm stuck here because some idiot was given a gun and decided to shoot at me. Now, if you'll put the gun away, I'll be leaving."

At that he actually laughed quietly. "You won't be getting very far with that leg. Tell me what happened."

Looking down, she saw that it was starting to bleed through the makeshift bandages she tied on. Letting out a curse, she looked around quickly. He still had the gun, and the door way to the next set of stairs was locked. Making a quick decision, she jumped into action.

Leaping forward, threw her left hand into his jaw, knocking the man off balance. As he took a step back, she shifted her weight and swung her right leg around, aiming for his head. Unfortunately, he caught her ankle, viciously grabbed her injured thigh and threw her to the ground. Keeping a death grip on her bleeding leg, he pinned her down and threw the gun to the corner.

"Start talking. What were you doing?" he demanded, but she kept her mouth shut and her eyes closed. He applied more pressure and she almost choked on a scream.

"Is it a crime to have a job?" she ground out, visibly in pain. He didn't care.

"You were running."

Her eyes popped open and she glared at him. "They shot at me!"

Rolling his eyes, he let up on a bit of the pressure, but still gripped the wounded limb. "What were you doing in Sector four? It's nothing but shops and the last of the expensive homes and well off lives."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "You won't like the news."

His interest grew, and when she didn't say anymore, he tightened his hold again.

Gasping in pain, she struggled to get away before he growled. She slowed her actions and took five deep breathes before answering. "Logan knows where he is, and wants him out of the country."

Shell-shocked, he let her go and slowly stood. "Cale knows." At that, she nodded, grimacing at his bloody hand and her throbbing leg. "Where's Ray?" he asked, but she shook her head, not willing to tell him. Enraged, he stepped to her and grabbed the front of her black tank top, picking her up and slamming her into a wall. "Tell me where my son is."

Max had to blink a few times to focus her eyes, but it only took her a moment to shake her head again.

Glaring at the stubborn woman, he slammed his body into hers, putting as much pressure onto her right leg as he could. He could feel her blood soaking through his pants, ruining his suit, but he didn't care. Her head rolled forward, her short breaths hot on his neck, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. This _bitch_ wouldn't tell him where his son was, and he wasn't going to stand by while his only child was in danger.

"Tell me where my son is _now,_ 452, or I will put you through more pain then this." He said, punctuating the threat by digging his knee into hers, straining the cut muscle.

"I can't." She whispered her breathing still laboured.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because he's safer then he ever has been."

Confused, he backed away from her a bit, forcing her to lift her head and look at him. "If Logan goes, or sends someone after Ray, they won't make it back to Seattle alive." She finished, but it was easy for him to get her talking again. "Two of my siblings found him and Lydecker." She gasped, the pain becoming extreme. "They were going to kill Lydecker, but Ray stopped them and told them everything. They're taking care of him now."

"Where 452, where?" he asked, but she only declined him the answer again. Fed up, he let her fall to the ground.

Slowing her breathing and holding her leg lightly, she glared at the familiars retreating back. She didn't care how much pain he put her through before killing her, right here in this building. Never would she endanger her sibling's lives by telling him where they were. Ray was safe with them, and she would make sure that they were safe until her last breath.

She barley registered when he came back almost an hour later, the pain and blood loss becoming too much. How he got close enough to pick her up without slipping in the slowly forming pool of blood around her, she didn't know. But what she did know was that her enemy was rather warm for being a frigid bastard.

* * *

The sound of a slow, repetitive beeping woke her, and the smell of bleach and disinfectant didn't help her pounding head. Opening her eyes, she was welcomed with the sight of cheap lights, light blue walls, and sun light seeping through her rooms lavender curtains. 

Groaning, she knew that she was in a hospital, the knowledge giving her an itch to get out already. She calmed her mind when a nurse came in through the door, a clipboard in her hand and a pen behind her ear.

"Good morning." She said brightly, quickly checking her pulse, heart beat and other statistics on the machine beside Max's bed. With an approving nod, she turned to the brooding X5. "Now you, missy, have some paper work to fill out."

"Paper work?" Max asked, numbly accepting the clipboard and pen.

"Well, you really only have to sign some statements." She said flipping a few pages that were full of filled out information before reaching a page that needed one more signature. She assumed it was waiting for hers. "It really only says that the hospital is not responsible for any of the infection and bruising that may occur after we realise you."

Max signed it quickly, looking down at the other signature, not recognizing it. When the nurse took the clipboard and pen back, Max found her voice. "Who filled all of that out?" she asked, and the nurse smiled at her sadly.

"You came in, bleeding blood by the gallon. Your husband said it was a work accident, or something? You had passed out and he was covered in your blood, but still stayed and filled out all of the papers. Even paid the bill upfront after the surgeon talked to him. You'll be here for the next day or so to give the stitches some time, and you'll need to rest your leg for a good week after you get home, but you should be alright." She paused for a second, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "You know what, I think he came back in this morning and left something for you. I'll go grab it for you now."

When she left, Max had a near panic attack. Where did White leave her? Who found her? Whose signature was that? It wasn't Alec's, and the nurse had said that he was covered in her blood, so Logan was out of the question. That and she said husband, so there went all hope that it was just Original Cindy coming to her rescue.

White didn't actually take her to the hospital, did he?

_No,_ she thought. _Of course not. Why would he? I did nothing but keep information and piss him off. _She sighed, banging her head against her small pillow.

_I wouldn't tell him where is son is. Damn it! It's like I'm breaking him all over again…_She sighed and closed her eyes, but the noise of the nurse opening her door woke her from her self berating.

She came in carrying a vase of flowers, their scent overwhelming and calming. She set them down on Max's beside table, saying that he had dropped them off this morning, smiled, and left.

Breathing in their scent greedily, she reached for a card that was taped to the vase. The front was blank, so she slowly opened it. Out fell a piece of paper, a note neatly scrawled on its front.

_You say my son is safe, so I'll believe you. Stay off your leg when you get home, and I'll deal with the incident._

_You're welcome._

Laughing to herself, she knew he brought her in, paid for her surgery and the time she'd have to spend here. On some level, he understood why she would only tell him so much.

He really was warm for a frigid bastard.

* * *

**The End**

Ah.. Yes.. Another. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. I have to say that I am not completely happy with the ending, but I suppose you could also decide how good it was yourselves. Feedback, no matter what it is, is always appreciated and inspirational when I'm avoiding my math homework. So, please don't just read it. At least put in your two cents at the end so I know how I'm doing. And if you do give a little two second review, or a two minute one, thank you all the same!

-K


End file.
